Stranded at school!
by sick lil neko
Summary: Helga and Arnold get traped in the school and have to do everything together. It only pg to be safe A/H do not be offended
1. Default Chapter

Trapped in school Arnolds P.O.V. Rriinngg! The school bell rang.  
  
Gerald: "Schools out everyone to the football field for a game no one cane beat the bagers"  
  
Helga: "Yeah hey wheres football head shouldnt he play football with us maby he can catch it in his mouth Ha ha"  
  
Gerald: "Arnold is sick remember he had to go home becuse he fainted"  
  
Helga: "Oh yeah after he turned green well lets play already then"  
  
Meanwhile at Arnolds.......  
  
Arnold: "Oh no I left my books at school I have a test tomorrw I have to get them"  
  
So Arnold snuk out and went to school when he was in the school play ground he spoted the school janater he quickly sliped into the school and peeked out no one in sight.  
  
Arnold: "That was close"  
  
Arnold walked to his locker and started to do his combanation but stoped and looked at his watch and gasped he started running to the door and tried to open the door it was locked he was locked in.  
  
Helgas P.O.V  
  
Gerald: "Schools out everyone to the football field for a game no one can beat the bagers"  
  
Helga: "Yeah hey wheres football head shouldnt he play football with us maby he can catch it in his mouth Ha ha"  
  
Gerald: "Arnold is sick remember he had to go home becuse he fainted"  
  
Helga: "Oh yeah after he turned green well lets play already then"  
  
They walked to the football feild all the sudden she stop.  
  
Gerald: "Whats the matter"  
  
Helga: "I cant play I forgot about something I have to do bye"  
  
Helga ran to the school she knew she saw someone heading for the school and she had to find out who and why there where sneaking there she ran as fast as she could she stoped as soon as she got close to the playground someone slipped into the school she saw why there was the janator she slipped in and ran down the hall she slipped into a room she herd the janator locking the door she was trapped with someone in the school what if it was the school bully she was the school bully all the sudden she herd someone running up the hall it was Arnold but he was at home sick he ran past she made sure that Arnold didnt see her he pulled at the door as if he was scared Helga all the sudden Helga grined wide stuck in the school with Arnold.  
  
Please r and r thanks for reading all flames will be used to cook hotdogs. 


	2. The truth!

The confession. Arnolds P.O.V  
  
Arnold leaned on the door he was locked in the school then he herd someone crying he walked to the door where the sound was coming from an open door down the hall he peaked in.  
  
Arnold: "Helga"? "What are you doing here"?  
  
Helga: "Please go away Arnold"!  
  
Arnold: "Did you just say Please"?  
  
Arnold looked confused Helga never said please and why was she here and why was she crying?  
  
Helga: "Yes Arnold so please do"  
  
Arnold sat down beside her.  
  
Arnold: "What's wrong"?  
  
Helga: "Nothing go away I mean please go away"!  
  
Arnold was so surprised Helga was being nice and he was still wondering why she was there his head was racing with questions about why she was here how did she get in when did she get in?  
  
Arnold: "Helga I wont tell anyone you where crying"  
  
Helga: "You wont"?  
  
Arnold: "Nope cross my heart hope to die stick a needle in my eye"  
  
Helga smiled at him.  
  
Arnold: "But you have to tell me why you're here and how you got in".  
  
Helga: "Ok I came because because well I saw you in the ally and I followed you I didn't know it was you but I had to figure out why you where in here I slipped in right after you oh and why are you in here"?  
  
Arnold: "I had to get my books I have a test on Monday oh no schools out until Monday that's 2 days I guess there might be some food in the mess hall"  
  
Helga followed Arnold to the mess hall they opened the door to the kitchen and went in.  
  
Helga: "Wow look at all the food"  
  
Arnold: "I am and I don't believe it"  
  
Arnold and Helga both started to eat and drink popcorn, fruit, ice cream, cake, candy, soda, and a lot of food it was heaven.  
  
Helga: "I have the greatest idea".  
  
Arnold looked at her as if waiting for an answer.  
  
Helga: "We can play hokey"!  
  
Arnold: "How"?  
  
Helga: "Get the soap and I'll get the hokey sticks"!  
  
Arnold got the bar of soap and he rushed back to the mess hall he found Helga holding a hokey stick and a puck.  
  
Arnold: "What's the soap for"  
  
Helga: "Well I forgot that they pucks in the gym"  
  
Arnold put the soap on the floor and got a hokey stick from Helga after setting the goals they started to play Arnold was about to make a goal and then he would win but he stepped on the soap and slipped.  
  
Helga: "Arnold you're so smart"!  
  
Arnold: "I am"?  
  
Helga: "Yes we can play soap skating you go get 3 more bars of soap I'll get the string"  
  
Arnold rushed to the boys bathroom got more soap and rushed back Helga was standing there tying the bar of soap to her foot they both tied soap to there feet and started to skate around with each other and found a cd- player and a cd and started a song it was a stupid song but it was better then nothing.  
  
Helga: "I am having so much fun how about you"?  
  
Arnold: "Yep I am having more then fun"  
  
Helga: "How can you have more then fun"?  
  
Arnold: "I don't know but I am"  
  
Helga stopped skating and signaled Arnold to come over to her.  
  
Arnold: "What"  
  
Helga: "I love you Arnold"  
  
Arnold was so surprised he had liked Helga but he didn't think Helga liked him.  
  
Arnold: "So"?  
  
Helga: "So I love you I always have"  
  
Arnold: "So I have liked you ever since F.T.I."  
  
Helga looked stuned but smiled the biggest smile Arnold had ever seen and then leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Arnold: "I love you Helga it toke me awhile but ever since F.T.I. I have liked you"!  
  
Thanks for reading I'll post a new chapter after I get 10 reviews so please review flames don't count and all flames will be used to cook hotdogs. 


	3. THE GHOST

The plan. My P.O.V.  
  
Arnold and Helga fell asleep and they used a blanket from the pre-school classroom.  
  
The next day.. Arnold woke up first he looked at his watch 12:00 noon he shook Helga gently.  
  
Arnold: "Helga wake up Helga"!  
  
Helga woke up and smiled her hair was down and it looked really nice she sat up.  
  
Helga: "What time is it"?  
  
Arnold: "12:00 noon"!  
  
Helga: "Wow"!  
  
Arnold: "We have to get out of here somehow"!  
  
Helga: "Why"?  
  
Arnold smiled he knew Helga was joking but she really looked like she wanted to stay with him.  
  
Arnold: "Don't worry now that we both like each other it'll be no problem we can date but in secret"!  
  
Helga grinned and remembered she wanted to show him her picture of him in her locket.  
  
Helga: "Arnold look at this I've had it forever"!  
  
She said as she pulled the locket out Arnold toke it and smiled.  
  
Arnold: "Wow how long have you liked me again"?  
  
Helga: "ever since pre-school"!  
  
Arnold: "Why did you start liking me"?  
  
Helga: "Because you are sweet but what started it was when herald toke my cookies and you gave me yours"!  
  
Arnold: "Oh yeah well it was nice of me"!  
  
Helga and Arnold walked trough the hallways and went into every room checking the windows looking for some way out but all the doors and all the windows where locked Arnold slumped in his chair then he got an idea.  
  
Arnold: "The principles office there's a phone in there we haven't looked in there yet"!  
  
Helga and Arnold ran to the office but the door was locked they both walked away slowly.  
  
Arnold: "I really thought we would be able to get into the office"!  
  
Helga: "Me too"!  
  
Arnold: "Hokey"!  
  
Both of the ran the mess hall and cleared the tables out of the way.  
  
Arnold: "I thought of a new way to skate just put liquid soap on the floor and where ready to go"!  
  
Helga hugged Arnold.  
  
Helga: "What a great idea"!  
  
Arnold blushed and started to put liquid soap all over the floor.  
  
Helga: "Where did you get the soap"?  
  
Arnold: "It's a fan fiction you just get stuff"!  
  
Helga: "Oh in that case can I have some French fries"!  
  
Poof  
  
Helga started eating French fries.  
  
Helga: "Cool"!  
  
Arnold: "My turn I want um a new t-shirt"!  
  
Poof  
  
Arnold got a shirt that said: ARNOLD RULES!  
  
Arnold: "Yeah"!  
  
Helga: "Can I have a cell phone"?  
  
BIG BOOMING VOICE: "No then you can call and get out"!  
  
Helga: "Darn"!  
  
Arnold: "Lets just skate"!  
  
Helga: "Wait I just want one more thing"!  
  
BIG BOOMING VOICE: "What now cant a voice get any sleep around here"?  
  
Helga: "A hamburger to go with these French fries"!  
  
Poof  
  
Helga: "Yahoo room service"!  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes all of the sudden a ghost that looked like Gerald only in cupids outfit appeared.  
  
Ghost: "I am here to make sure you two fall in love"!  
  
Arnold: "We fell in love with each other a long time ago"!  
  
Ghost: "You mean I woke up a 1:00 am 3 years ago to come from the cupid world looked death in the face just to be late"?  
  
Helga: "looks like it"!  
  
Ghost imitating homer simson: "Doh"!  
  
Helga: "This guy is scaring me Arnold"!  
  
Arnold: "Me too go away you thing go to the mental asylum"!  
  
Ghost imitating Wesley on THE PRINCESS BRIDE: "As you wish"!  
  
Helga: "Go to the mental asylum now"!  
  
Ghost imitating Helga: "Whatever floats your boat"!  
  
Helga practically ripping her hair out: "GO AWAY NOW"!  
  
Ghost: "OK OK calm down"! Poof and he was gone.  
  
Helga: "He was annoying"!  
  
The ghost voice off in the distance: "I herd that"!  
  
Arnold: "GO AWAY ALREADY"!  
  
Ghost voice again: "I'm going I'm going gosh whoops my shoe lace is untied"!  
  
Arnold: "You don't have shoes"!  
  
Ghost: "Curses I mean I dropped my arrow"!  
  
Helga: "Yep and I have it"  
  
Helga breaks the arrow no more shooting peeps she thinks.  
  
Thanks for reading please review or e-mail me so I know what you think my e- mail address: bjjjmcde@hotmail.com. Oh and all flames will be used to cook marshmallows. 


	4. The Escape!

The escape My P.O.V.  
  
The Third Day Arnold and Helga woke up and suddenly it hit Arnold like a rock it was spring break.  
  
Arnold: "Helga its spring break school doesn't start for 3 more days"!  
  
Helga: "Your right"!  
  
She said still half asleep.  
  
Arnold: "Helga we have to get out of here"!  
  
Helga: "Your right"!  
  
Said Helga still half asleep. Arnold waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
Arnold: "Helga you in there"!  
  
Helga: "Your right"!  
  
Arnold raised his eyebrow.  
  
Arnold: "Helga I think you are a idiot"!  
  
Arnold said seeing if she was just joking around.  
  
Helga: "Your right"!  
  
She was still half asleep.  
  
Arnold kissed Helga and all the sudden she woke up. Wow she thought he really dose love me.  
  
Helga: "Arnold why did you do that"?  
  
Arnold: "You where still half asleep. Would you rather have had me slap you"?  
  
Helga: "Your right"!  
  
Arnold rolled his eyes he knew that Helga was joking but it really annoyed him he wished that Helga would stop it.  
  
Arnold: "Anyways I just thought of a new way to escape"!  
  
Helga: "Tell".  
  
Arnold: "There should be tools in the janitor tool room maybe we can break out that way"!  
  
Helga: "Arnold how come we didn't think about that sooner"?  
  
Arnold: "I don't know"!  
  
Helga shrugged.  
  
Helga: "We really have to think about these things earlier"!  
  
Arnold imitating Helga earlier: "Your right"!  
  
Arnold grinned from ear to ear. Helga was frowning it wasn't her fault she was still half asleep. Arnold and Helga walked towards the janitor tool room. Once there they got all the tools they could find Helga worked on the door and Arnold worked on a window. They worked and worked and for a change of pace the worked.  
  
Arnold: "This isn't working Helga I give up"!  
  
Helga who was sweaty and tired replied.  
  
Helga: "Yep time for a new plan"!  
  
Arnold standing up and bonking his head on the window seal.  
  
Arnold: "I've got it"!  
  
Helga: "What"?  
  
Arnold: "We can watch for people out the window and when we see someone then we can scream and yell maybe someone will hear us and come to our rescue"!  
  
Helga: "Wait did you hear that"?  
  
There was a moment of silence as they listened. All the sudden there was a noise coming from the door a key was going into the slot and turning someone was opening the door.  
  
Helga: "Hurry Arnold mess up your hair then we can say it was really hard"!  
  
Arnold did as she said and Helga really messed her hair up. Then the door opened and the school janitor walked in.  
  
Janitors P.O.V.  
  
Janitor: "Hello anyone in here"?  
  
Helga: "Help us"!  
  
The janitor turned around to see 2 children who looked scared and sick. He rushed up to them and caught the little girl as she fell to weak to talk the little boy tried to act strong but there were tears in his eyes and he soon fell into the janitors arms to and they both fainted.  
  
My P.O.V.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Helga and Arnold woke up in the hospital they where in the same room they really had fainted because the thought of getting out of there was so great it overcame them. Arnold looked at Helga.  
  
Arnold: "Our little act was great"!  
  
Helga: "Yep it really fooled him huh"?  
  
But before he could answer there was a knock on the door.  
  
Helga and Arnold at the same time: "Come in"!  
  
Helga's dad entered.  
  
Big Bob: "Hey Helga, Arnold I only have a couple of minuets so."!  
  
He pulled his hand out from behind his back it had a dozen roses in it.  
  
Helga: "There beautiful"!  
  
She gasped.  
  
Big Bob gave the roses to Helga. Helga sniffed them.  
  
Helga: "Thanks so much dad"!  
  
She said as she hugged him of course they where still playing sick so she couldn't jump up and down but her heart was.  
  
Big Bob: "Well I got to go but I'll be back a 5 to pick you up"!  
  
Helga: "Love ya"!  
  
Big Bob: "Love you too"!  
  
Big Bob left and Arnolds grand parents came in.  
  
Grandpa: "Hey short man how are you doing"?  
  
Arnold: "Fine Grandpa how about you"?  
  
Grandma: "Kimba"!  
  
She said as she ran up to Arnold and hugged him.  
  
Arnold: "How are you grandma? GRANDMA YOUR SQISHING ME"!  
  
Then grandma saw a fly and swatted at it but missed then she chased it out of the room. Grandpa started to chase after her but before he left he said.  
  
Grandpa: "Bye short man pick you up at 5"!  
  
Arnold: "Bye"!  
  
Helga: "I'll see you at school next week"!  
  
Arnold: "Yep"!  
  
Then the both fell asleep. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the end I hope you enjoyed reading it I had fun writing it please review and read my other stories oh and all flames will be used to cook hotdogs. 


End file.
